Another Nightmare Story
by Copeliatte
Summary: (Drabble story) "hai. Apa kabar kalian? kita bertemu lagi. Ah ya , aku mempunyai sebuah kisah. Bukan sekedar kisah klasik biasa. Ini sebuah kisah mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan membuat kalian merasakannya. Jadi, maukah kalian mendengarkan kisah ini?" Vkook,Minyoon/Minga,Namjin, other (Bangtan Boys/BTS , other boygroup;EXO, Seventeen, etc)
1. Chapter 1

Another Nightmare story

Cast:

BTS

-maybe there'll be another boygroup-

.

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

Inspired by creepypasta

.

.

Genre:

Horror, Mystery, etc

 _._

Rate:

T-M

.

.

 _halo._

 _mmm.. bertemu lagi denganku._

 _apa kalian sehat-sehat saja?_

 _apa yang sedang kalian lakukan saat ini?_

 _ah, aku baru ingat._

 _aku mempunyai sebuah kisah klasik._

 _bukan. ini bukan hanya sekedar kisah klasik biasa._

 _aku serius.. hahaha_

 _jadi, mau kah kalian mendengarkan nya?_

 _ambilah posisi terenak dan siapkan telinga untuk mendengarnya_

 _sudah?_

 _ **well, let the story begin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

a/n :

ya, Lili bawa ff baru...

tapi dengan suasana horror *senyum serem*

terimakasih creepy pasta karena sudah menginspirasi saya~~~

oya disini bisa jadi ceritany ada yg GS dan tidak yaaa.. ikutin alur cerita ajaaa~~~

mungkin juga kalian udah pernah baca atau tau ceritanya, memang saya terinspirasi dari creepy pasta...:') tapi alurnya tetap milik saya yang saya modifikasi sedemikian rupa..

mungkin ff ini akan lebih cepat apdet daripada ff lili yang lain..

ah dan bisa jadi di cerita-cerita chapter depan ada pasangan dari boygrup lain... jadi kalian bisa request siapa yang mau kalian jadiin tokoh dalam ff horror lili:'))))

btw, mind to review and fav?:)


	2. Story 1

The Rusty Scissors

.

.

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

inspired by creepypasta

.

.

.

 _ **Kim Namjoon's POV**_

Tahun lalu, aku hendak pulang kerumah setelah dinas di luar kota. Akan tetapi jadwal penerbangannya tertunda di kota yang sangat asing. Jadi aku terpaksa meghabiskan malam disana , aku pun memesan hotel murah yang dekat dengan bandara. Sebelumnya aku mengabari istri ku, Kim Seokjin yang berada di rumah agar ia tidak khawatir atau menunggu ku.

Sesampainya di hotel , aku kecewa dengan kondisi hotelnya yang kotor dan lusuh. Aku mencoba untuk mencari hotel lain , tetapi semuanya penuh.

Ketika aku sampai dikamar , bau yang tidak sedap mulai menyeruak. Suasan di kamar terasa menyesakkan dan udaranya terasa sangat dingin. Aku menyiapkan pakaian untuk tidur dan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di seprei bawahnya. Itu adalah sepasang gunting yang berkarat.

"Ugh, ini mengerikan." kataku dalam hati. "Pelayan disini pasti tidak pernah repot-repot untuk membersihkan kamar dengan benar."

Aku mengambilnya dengan jijik dan menempatkannya di meja samping tempat tidur. Aku sangat lelah . Aku pun pergi ke tempat tidur dan memutuskan akan mengeluhkan tentang gunting itu di pagi hari nanti.

Berbaring di antara sprei yang kotor , aku memejamkan mata dan mencoba untuk tidur. Ditengah malam , aku bermimpi yang tidak biasa. Aku merasa ada beban berat menekan tubuhku, dan aku mendapat perasaan yang aneh kalau seseorang tengah mengawasiku.

Aku tidak yakin jam berapa aku terbangun, tapi ruangan itu masih gelap gulita. Ketika aku mengulurkan tangan dan menyalakan lampu di samping tempat tidur, aku sangat kaget, bulu kudukku merinding. Gunting berkarat itu berbaring di dadaku , dan mata pisaunya hampir tertutup tepat di kedua sisi leherku. Hanya tinggal 1 inci lagi dan gunting itu akan memotong leherku.

.

.

.

 _apa ? kurang seram? hahaha tenang, aku masih punya banyak kisah._

 _Bersabarlah sedikit._

 _Baiklah, mari kita ke kisah selanjutnya._

* * *

yap chapter baru sudah di publish~~

emang sengaja pendek yaa, biar kayak short creepy story gituuu..

b aja ya?:(

aku dabel apdet deh:(

mind to review and fav?:)


	3. Story 2

Wedding Album

.

.

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

Inspired by creepypasta

.

.

MinYoon/Minga.

GS!Yoongi

.

.

.

Ada pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah. Pernikahan itu berlangsung dengan meriah dan mereka mengabadikan momen pernikahan itu dalam lembaran-lembaran foto. Tibalah saat yang dinantikan oleh pasangan tersebut yaitu bulan madu. Mereka melakuka perjalanan ke Paris dan menyewa sebuah rumah tua.

Pada malam pertama , sang istri yang bernama Min Yoongi sangat takut terhadap suasana rumah itu. Walapun sang suami yang bernama Park Jimin terus membujuk agar ia mau tidur, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa tidur. Untuk menghilangkan rasa gelisahnya, ia pun turun ke perpustakaan di ruang bawah.

Ia memilih buku secara acak dari rak tua berdebu yang tampak tak terurus. Ia pun memilih sebuah album foto yang anehnya terdapat foto-foto pernikahannya. Awalnya ia teerkejut, tetapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa album foto itu milik suaminya sebagai kejutan untuk dirinya.

Ia terus membolak-balikan album itu dan mengingat betapa indahnya pernikahan nya saat itu. Ketika sampai diujung album, ternyata ada lebih banyak halaman dengan gambar-gambar yang asing.

Halaman pertama , menunjukan seorang wanita berdiri di perpustakaan, kemudian ia terlihat memegang sebuah album foto. Pada halaman kedua, ada gambar lain dari wanita itu yaitu pintu perpustakaan sedikit terbuka. Merasa aneh dengan foto itu , ia kemudian berbalik dan tidak menemukan hal aneh.

Pada halaman ketiga album itu, pintu perpustakaan terbuka lebar dan seorang pria tinggi tak berwajah berdiri di belakang wanita itu. Ia makin merasa takut dan menoleh kembali, tetapi ia memastikan bahwa pintu masih tertutup rapat

Ia semakin terkejut ketika membuka halaman terakhir, terdapat foto prian aneh yang ada di belakang wanita itu mengangkat lengannya dan menggenggam pisau.

Keesokan paginya, Park Jimin terbangun dan tidak menemukan Yoongi di sampingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencarinya di sekeliling rumahn, tetapi ketika ia sampai diruang perpustakaan ia terkejut. Sang istri tewas bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang menancap di punggungnya.

.

.

.

 _sudah mulai takutkah kalian?_

 _belum?_

 _baiklah , mari kita lanjutkan kalau begitu_

* * *

heheheheheheh saya sudah apdet~

btw mind to review and fav?:)


	4. Story 3

My Sister never cried

.

.

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

Inspired by creepypasta

.

Cast:

Jeon Jungkook

Jeon (Kim) Seokjin

.

GS!JungkookJin

.

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook's POV**

Saat kami masih kecil dan kakak perempuanku , Jeon Seokjin ini terjatuh -membuat lututnya lecet- dia hanya tertawa kecil.

 _"Aku mau plester pink itu!"_ ujarnya.

Saat hubungan dengan pacarnya yang mereka bina cukup lama kandas, dia hanya tertawa dan menggandeng tanganku saat kami pulang sekolah.

 _"Dengan ini, sepertinya kita bakal menjadi jomblo terseksi di sekolah lagi.. Kookie"_ bisiknya ringan yang membuatku tertawa.

Saat harus menemui dokter untuk memeriksa kesehatannya , dia nampak bersemangat.

 _"Mungkin aku menderita penyakit baru dan mereka akan menamakannya dengan namaku. Keren sekali, bukan?"_

Leukimia sungguh menggerogotinya, namun dia tidak pernah mengeluh walau aku tahu, tubuhnya mengerang kesakitan demikian hebat. Terkadang , aku tak mampu menahan tangis saat melihat selang-selang infus atau peralatan lain yang menempel padanya, namun, gurauan selalu meluncur dari mulutnya sehingga membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Bahkan hingga pada detik-detik terakhir, saat tak ada hal lain yang bisa kami lakukan selain menangis, senyum masih ia sempatkan untuk melengkung manis di wajahnya yang pucat , sementara tangannya yang lemah mengelus lembut pipiku.

" _Tidak apa-apa,_ "katanya lemah , _"Kita akan bertemu lagi di surga. Aku yakin."_

Pada dasarnya, aku bukan orang yang terlalu religius, namun gadis cantik ini-kakakku- membuatku percaya akan surga.

Dan hal itu membuat segalanya menjadi lebih sulit diterima. Terlalu menyesakkan.

Aku mulai mendengar suara kakakku saat malam tiba. Dia terisak, awalnya pelan. Kemudian, jeritan ngeri dan memilukan mengikuti setelahnya. Suara yang sama yang muncul dari seseorang yang terjatuh dari tebing tinggi atau diseret kedalam hutan oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Suara yang muncul dari harapan yang pupus.

Esoknya aku menemukan kakakku yang mati bersimbah darah bunuh diri dengan melompat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai 2 rumah kami.

Aku ingin percaya akan adanya surga. Benar-benar ingin.

Namun, jika surga memang ada.. nampaknya kakak ku gagal untuk sampai kesana.

* * *

mind to review and fav?:)


	5. Story 4

Birthday

.

.

.

BTS and other characters are belong to God, themselves.

This fic belongs to and written by Copeliatte

Inspired by creepypasta

.

Cast:

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

 **Jeon Jungkook's POV**

Hari ini merupakan hari yang spesial bagiku, karena hari ini aku telah menginjak usia 21 tahun; yang awalnya aku seorang bocah.. kini aku telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tempat tidurku dan langsung beranjak keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu dan teriakan surprise , suara terompet dan tepuk tangan mengagetkanku dari keluarga ku. Aku tersenyum kecil , mengetahui ternyata mereka masih peduli denganku.. Hari ini aku merasa dispesialkan .

Sore ini aku dikunjungi sekitar 15 orang temanku, kami mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Kami asik bercerita satu sama lain, berselfie ria dan menyantap hidangan yang ada..

Hingga malam pun tiba..

Handphone ku bergetar pendek, menandakan aku mendapat sebuah pesan baru.

Sebuah nomor asing.

 _"Halo, Darl.. Selamat Ulang tahun"_

Perasaan ku menjadi sangat aneh saat aku membaca pesan ini.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari dahiku..

Jantungku memompa lebih cepat..

Nafasku menjadi tak terkontrol..

Tapii aku memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu.

 _'siapa ini?'_

 _'siapa?Aku adalah pengagummu, Darl'_

Aku menganggap ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon di hari ulangtahunku, Akhirnya aku mengantongi handphone ku dan kembali bercengkrama dengan teman-temanku. Tapi tak lama , handphone ku kembali bergetar.

 _'kau sangat indah dengan kemeja biru pastel yang kau pakai sekarang, ahh.. aku sangat mengagumi mu'_

Perasaanku kembali terasa aneh, udara disekitarku terasa menjadi sangat dingin.

Aku menelpon nomor misterius itu tersebut, tapi nyatanya nomor itu tidak terdaftar.

 _'Kau tampak menawan saat terlihat bingung seperti itu'_

 _'Bedebah! Siapa kau sebenarnya!?'_

 _'Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya , bunny'_

 _'Persetan!'_

 _'Aku ingin merobek dadamu , dan tinggal didalamnya'_

Entah kenapa adrenalin ku terpacu, aku selalu ingin membalas pesannya.

 _'oke cukup! Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi!'_

 _'Melaporkan sebuah nomor yang tidak terdaftar ke polisi? apa mereka akan percaya?'_

 _'Kau akan menyesal!'_

 _'Tidak. Kau yang akan menyesal'_

 _'Go f*ck yourself!'_

Satu persatu temanku mulai berpamitan untuk pulang , selama pesta ini aku hanya fokus terhadap handphone ku.. sial!

Kini acara telah selesai, aku langsung mandi, berendam di dalam bath tub yang terisi oleh air hangat , handphone ku tiba-tiba kembali bergetar..

 _'Aku terus mengawasimu, bunny'_

Aku segera bergegas menuju kamarku, berpakaian dan segera menyalakan televisi, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran ku.

Acara-acara di televisi membuat tubuhku kembali rileks. Saat aku mulai merasa ngantuk , aku segera memaatikan lampu, menuju ke kamarku.

Saat hendak menuju kasurku, aku menemukan sebuah note kecil yang bertuliskan , 'Lihat kebelakang'

Secepat kilat sebuah tangan kasar menutup mulutku dan menarikku ke dalam lemari pakaian.. Sebelumnya aku sempat melihat wajah pemilik tangan itu..

 _ **Kim Taehyung , mantan kekasihku.**_

...

 _"Dikabarkan seorang pemuda berumur 23 tahun melarikan diri dari Rumah Sakit jiwa Gong , Seoul . Saat ini polisi menghimbau agar para warga masuk kedalam rumah masing-masing. Pencarian besar-besaran sedang dilakukan saat ini. Nama pemuda tersebut adalah Kim Taehyung , seorang psychopat dan pembunuh berantai yang berbahaya. Sekian berita pada malam hari ini. "_

* * *

mind to review and fav?:)


End file.
